The Second Coming Of The Yellow Flash
by slashAvenger
Summary: Naruto abandons the Leaf at a young age. See how this changes everything. Naruto is 18 at the beginning of this story. I have advanced the main plot-line a few years before it begins.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Hinata jumped off the branch and dodged the flames directed at her. She whirled in mid-air and thrust her palm out.

"Hakke Kusho" she screamed. A burst of pure chakra erupted from her palm and hit the man chasing her in the stomach. The man crumpled like a leaf and collapsed. As he fell, light glinted off his hitai-ate. There was a depiction of clouds on it.

Hinata landed on a branch. Blood spurted out from her leg and she buckled down onto one knee. She had cuts on her arms and a deep wound on her back. If she didn't stitch them up soon, she was going to die out of blood loss. She tried to activate her Byakugan to scope out her remaining chasers but discovered she didn't have enough chakra to do so. She searched her pouch for soldier pills only to find out that she had lost them in one of her many skirmishes. The last two days had been hell for her. She only hoped that her team had survived the ambush that had been intended for her. She had led the ambushers away on the hope that they would leave her team alone.

She considered ending her life then and there. Death was a much better fate than what awaited her if she got captured. She most probably be forced to bear children and after enough had been born, her eyes would be harvested. She pulled out a kunai and held it against her stomach. The tip pierced her skin and trickle of blood dripped out. She held it against herself for a few moments before her nerve failed her. She had taken many lives already in her eighteen years of life. Why couldn't she take her own?

A noise jolted her out of her thoughts. Five Kumo-nin had appeared. It was time to run.

She ran. She ran like she never had before. Blood was pouring out of her leg. She knew wasn't going to last very long. She saw a clearing up ahead and decided that that was a place as good as any to have a last stand. As she leaped onto the last tree, her leg buckled under her and she fell forwards onto the clearing. She landed heavily on the ground and rolled a couple of times to reduce the impact. She stopped near the base of a tree. Sitting below the tree was a blond man.

"Run away," she told him as she tried struggled to stand up. She would have to try and save this civilian as well now. The man had to be a civilian. She couldn't even sense his presence even though he was just a foot away from her.

With five soft thumps, her pursuers landed in the clearing. Shakily, Hinata took the form of her clan's taijutsu style. All the Kumo-nins drew their katanas. Against five jounin, she stood no chance at all. She was about to go on the offensive, when the blond man stepped in front of her. He was dressed completely in black. He had a ponytail hanging behind him. He also carried two swords which Hinata noticed were arranged in a very strange manner. On was slung on his back and the other at his hip.

The man spoke in a calm voice.

"Although I hate to admit it, I still have a tiny lingering loyalty for the village of my birth even though I have left it many years ago. The lady here happens to be from there. I don't really like fighting and so I request you to leave and forget her. I don't want to have to resort to violence."

Derision emitted from the Kumo-nin.

"As if we would abandon a mission like this. Move away civilian or we'll kill you."

"What are you doing?" Hinata cried. "They are shinobi. Run away before they kill you. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

The man turned his head slightly and stared at her with an eye. They were the most strikingly blue eye she had ever seen. The corner of his lip twitched upwards for a second before he turned away.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do then. I'll make it quick and painless."

His reached into his pouch and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with a seal formula on it. He threw it at the leading enemy. The man ducked under it. As the kunai passed harmlessly over him, the blond man disappeared and appeared above him holding the kunai in one hand and a sphere of pure chakra in the other. He hit the man's head with the sphere, obliterating it completely. As he landed in their midst, he put the kunai back in and drew the sword on his back. With a vertical slash, he cleaved the second Kumo-nin into two lengthwise. Spinning, he drew his other sword and cleaved the third enemy into two horizontally. Both his swords were covered in complex sealing arrays.

"Don't let that sword touch you. Who knows what it might do to you," one of the two remaining shinobi shouted.

The blond man danced back to avoid the two slashes directed him. Taking a step to the left, he attacked the fourth enemy. He channeled wind chakra into his sword and swung downwards. A sword was raised to block him. His sword cut through steel and flesh as if they were made of butter. The fifth enemy stood still for a few seconds with a look of shock on his face. Then with a scream of fear, he turned and started running away. The blond man watched him run away with a blank look on his face. He bent down and wiped his swords on the vest of one of the dead shinobi. Sheathing them both, he calmly walked back to Hinata.

She finally got a good look at his face before she passed out due to the pain.

* * *

Hinata woke up and stared at the blue sky above her. A sky she had never expected to see again. She admired it for a few seconds before trying to get up. Pain streaked through her body.

"Hinata! Don't you dare get up. You're injured," a female voice called out.

Ignoring the pain, Hinata sat up. She was in the clearing where she had met the blond man. She was in the middle of a small camp.

"Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! What are you doing here? How did find me?"

"We followed your trail. We found you here with all your wounds bound up and these dead guys. Did you kill them?" asked Kiba.

"No. That wasn't me."

"Kiba! Don't ask her anything now. Let her rest. We can find out everything in due time. Now, Hinata you go back to sleep," Kurenai commanded.

Hinata obliged her sensei and fell back. Sleep came to her almost instantly. She dreamed about the blond man with blue eyes.

* * *

Sarutobi stood up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"About what?" Hinata replied.

"About the man who saved you. Blond hair. Whiskers on his face. Two katanas. Tell me. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Sarutobi slumped back into his seat and lit his pipes. He took a few drags before talking again.

"Kurenai, your team is the best tracking team we have. I know you guys just got back and that Hinata is injured but I'm giving you a new mission. You have to track this person down at all costs. I don't care how long it takes. Failure is not an option. Once you reach him, do not engage him at any cost. I repeat! Do not fight him. You stand no chance at all. Give him this and say it is from me."

Sarutobi pulled out a scroll and began to write steadily. He finished it in a few minutes and rolled it up. He gave it to Kurenai.

"Get me Ox and Owl," he said to his secretary. The two ANBU requested for arrived in a few minutes.

"Your teams will be Team Kurenai's backup. They have to track a certain person down. Do NOT engage him. If he attacks, your sole job is to get Team Kurenai out of there and run as hell. You got that? Ox will be in overall command."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I think we will be able to handle one person with two ANBU teams and a squad. We can try for a grab."

"No. The only person currently capable of fighting him in this village is me. Do you think you guys have the skill to kidnap me?"

An awkward silence was the only response Sarutobi received.

"I thought so too. Now, make your preparations and start moving as soon as you can," he ordered. Once all them had filed out of his office, he walked over to the window and stared out over his village.

"Naruto. I hope you agree to come back."

* * *

Naruto got up from his position against the tree as the rain started to fall. With a sigh he got up and started to look for cover.

* * *

My second story


	2. Chapter 1 - Contact

Chapter 1 - Contact

* * *

"Come in," Sarutobi called out when he heard the soft knock on his door. He regretted his decision a moment later when he saw who it was. Bringing out one of his fake smiles, he stood up and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Welcome. Please have a seat."

Hyuuga Hiashi and the two elders accompanying him sat down without a word.

"What can I do for you today?"

One of the elders leaned forward slightly and began speaking.

"Hokage-sama, Kumo has crossed us yet again and we demand that you take action this time. This is the third time they have made an attempt on our heir, Hinata-sama. We also demand that you summon her back to the village. We must provide for her security."

Sarutobi dropped the pretence.

"And pray tell me, what kind of action do you suggest?"

"Konoha is the greatest of all the villages. We must put Kumo back in their place."

"So are you suggesting war?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Get out!"

"What? You can't-"

"I can and I will," interrupted Sarutobi. "This is the end of this conversation. Please leave. I am not starting the next shinobi world war just to keep the heads of one my clans happy!"

"This is an outrage. We will take this up with the council."

"Do whatever you want. As long as there is still life within me, I will not be the aggressor unless there is absolutely no other choice left. I agree that some action must be taken. But not this. Not as long as I am the Hokage of Konoha."

The elders got up and walked out with Hiashi following them.

"Hiashi."

The clan head paused and looked around.

"Was this your decision or was this thrust upon you?"

Hiashi looked at Sarutobi for a couple of seconds and then left without saying a word. However the look on his face had answered Sarutobi's question.

With a sigh, he got up and walked to his window. As he fumbled in his pocket for some tobacco, he sighed.

"I'm too old for this shit. Got to find someone else to do this before I go senile."

* * *

Kiba growled in annoyance as the first drop of rain hit his head. His nostrils flared and he sniffed the air.

"Fuck! We trail this guy for more than three weeks and just as we are about to catch upto him, the rain is going to wash away his scent. Why does life hate me?"

"Shut it, Kiba! Stop whining and focus," snapped Kurenai. "We can't lose him after all this. Hinata!"

Hinata raised her hands and made a hand-sign. The veins on her face bulged and her Byakugan activated.

"I see him. He's north 10 km away from here but...," Her voice faded away.

"But what?" asked Ox.

"It 's the same as last time. When I met him the last time, I thought that he was a civilian. I couldn't feel any chakra emanating from him. When I woke up later, I thought that was so because I was wounded and exhausted. But now I know that I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see any chakra flowing through his body. Just like a civilian."

"You sure it's the same guy?"

"Definitely"

"This is not good. He must be an assassin. Must be using some sort of technique to hide his chakra. Not good at all. A forest like this is the worst place to make contact with a guy like this."

"We don't have a choice. This rain is going to wash away his scent and this distance is the limit of my vision. If he speeds up, then I might lose him."

"Well then, everyone! Battle stations. Time to make contact. Don't attack unless he does," Ox called out. The two ANBU squads faded away into the forest.

"We are going to hide. We don't want to alarm this guy. Plus, he was the one who helped you last time. I don't think he'll be hostile to you. If he does attack, then back off. As fast as you can! We'll handle him."

"We're not kids. We can take care of ourselves," growled Kiba.

"I didn't say you were. Hokage-sama considers this guy to be his equal. If you still want to fight, then be my guest."

Kiba gulped.

* * *

Naruto paused and looked up as the first drop hit his head. The water was cold. Very cold. As always, it reminded him of that day. Shaking his head, he continued walking.

_"I haven't said anything about it but here goes nothing. Why are you letting those guys follow you? You're not even erasing your scent."_

"Tch. Can't be bothered with it. The old man must have sent them. They're not enemies. I'll think about doing something, if they get too close."

_"Well, they have picked up their speed now. What are you going do? What if they plan to capture you?"_

"Nah. The old man would never do that. Let's see what they have to say."

_"It's that girl, isn't it? She intrigues you."_

"Shut it, Kurama-san."

_"You evaded them the last time the old man sent out someone to find you. What's different this time?"_

"Go die, will you? I'm going to go give them a surprise. They're passing one of my seals. No harm in talking with them but it's better to keep them scared, while I'm at it. They might not try any funny business they might be thinking of doing."

_"Changing the subject, are we?"_

With a growl, Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Hinata gasped and stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" shouted Kurenai as the team stopped around her.

"He...he just disappeared," she whispered slowly.

"How is tha-"

Before Kiba could complete his question, Hinata whirled about, threw a kunai and took up a defensive stance.

They all turned around and saw that there was a blond man sitting on the tree behind them. He was holding Hinata's kunai in his hand.

Kurenai gasped.

"It's not possible. It can't be," she whispered.

"I'm counting to 5. If you ANBU aren't out of those trees by then, then I'm assuming that you want to fight," the man called out. "1,2,3-"

Before he could complete his count, the two ANBU squads appeared in front of them without a rustle.

"Relax. We don't want a fight. We just have a message from the Hokage-sama to deliver. Nothing else," Ox replied.

"I guessed as much. Tell the old man, that I don't want it. Tell him to stop trying. I'm not coming back to Konoha. Ask him to give up. I'll just avoid the next group he sends out." The man made to get up.

"Who are you?" Kurenai shouted out.

"Shut the fuck up, Kurenai!" Ox hissed. "Let me handle this."

"Oh shut it, will you? I'm just asking what's in all of our heads," she growled back.

"You should ask the old man that. Let's see if he tells you the truth. See ya around."

Before he could leave, Hinata called out, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

He looked at her for a few seconds. "You're welcome. Try not to die next time." With that he turned around and disappeared.

_"Try not to die next time? Seriously? That is the stupidest pick-up line of all time."_

"What the fuck has gotten into you? That was not a goddamn pick-up line. That wasn't anything."

_"You stupidity has surpassed anything Jiraiya could ever have done. Atleast he compliments them. You on the other hand..."_

"Don't compare me to that pervert. I'm nothing like him."

_"Maybe you should take some tips from him. You really need some help at this."_

Naruto covered his face. "Aargh! Please fuck me now," he groaned.

_"That's what she said."_

* * *

The next chapter will be much longer. This one is short so as to maintain a flow in the story.


End file.
